Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ben 10 VS Blue Beetle * Ben 10 VS Geo Stelar * Ben Tennyson VS Margaret * Ben 10 VS Max Steel * Ben Tennyson vs The Animatronics * Ben Tennyson vs Astro Boy * Ben Tennyson vs. Deoxys * Goku vs Ben Tennyson (Abandoned) * Iron Man vs Ben Tennyson As Big Chill * Big Chill vs Glacius As Humungousaur * The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur Completed Death Battles * Ben Tennyson vs Aang * Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince * Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson * Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson * Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson * Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan * Kirby vs Ben Tennyson * Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson As Rath *Yang Xiao Long VS Rath Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Atrocitus * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Cyborg Superman * Damian Wayne * Dial H for Hero * Drax the Destroyer * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Imperiex * Ironman * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Klarion * Link (Legend of Zelda series) * Martian Manhunter * Mega Man * Percy Jackson * Ronan the Accuser * Ryu (Breath of Fire) * Shazam * Shulk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Squirrel Girl * Super-Skrull * Thor * Vixen * Zim History Ben Tennyson was 10 when he found an Omnitrix, a powerful alien device that made his summer vacation fun. The device granted him the ability to turn into many different aliens. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson *Age: 10-16 *Birthday: December *Species: Human, Anodite *Residence: Bellwood *Wielder of Omnitrix *Likes: Chilli fries, Smoothies and Sumo Slammers Omnitrix * Created by: Azmuth * Scans alien DNA * Wielder can transform into any previously acquired species * User can swap forms without transforming back and can immediately turn back. * Prolonged usage melds device to user's DNA * Alternate Ultimatrix grants access to evolved "Ultimate" forms * Can malfunction every now and then * Has a resuscitation function in case the wearer dies (device must still be online) Alien Forms - Wild Mutt= Wild Mutt *Species: Vulpimancer *Residence: Vulpin * Uses echolocation, a heightened sense of smell, and gills on his neck for thermography * porcupine-like quills * Flaws: **Sensory overload **Unable to be translated by a Universal Translator - Diamond Head= Diamond Head *Species: Petrosapien *Residence: Petropia A crystalline race that originally dwelled beneath Petropia's surface, the Petrosapiens became explorers after centuries of warefare opened to their eyes to the survive of their planet and then the universe. Highly resistant to most physical attacks, the Petrosapiens can manipulate their crystalline makeup to alter their bodies into crude tools, such as blades and projectile shards. They can also refract, absorb and redirect light and energy beams, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source. * Flaws ** Can be damaged by sonic vibrations, certain ultra-high-pitched soundwaves potent to shatter, or enough physical force. - XLR8= XLR8 *Species: Kineceleran *Residence: Kinet *Super speed *Tail is vulnerable *Can't run on ice or adhesives - Four Arms= Four Arms *Species: Tetramand *Residence: Khoros The Tetramand are a warrior race with four arms and four eyes, the former giving them a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. They are brawlers in a sense, but developed skillsets to play on their physiology like creating a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. A Tetramand's dense skin makes them fireproof and their leg muscles allow them to jump at a height of several stories. - Grey Matter= Grey Matter *Species: Galvan *Residence: Galvan Mark ll (Previously Galvan Prime) *Predator: Onivoracious (extinct) *Slimy skin *Sharp teeth *Long tongue The Galvan are an amphibious, insectivorous species that are extremely intelligent to being called the smartest begins due to their brains, able to understand and operate virtually any machine within seconds. Standing at 5 feet, their bodies are flexible to fit into tight spaces and able to almost any surface, Galavans usually outsmart their opponents rather then directly confront them. Notable members of the race include the Omnitrix's creator Azmuth and his rogue apprentice Albedo. - Upgrade= Upgrade *Species: Galvanic Mechamorph *Residence: Galvan B Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species that were accidently created by Azmuth when he and his fellow Galvan used nanotechnology to terraform Galvan Prime's moon Galvan B for habitation. Able to merge any form of technology due to their malleable nanite-based bodies, an Galvanic Mechamorph can upgrade any machine they merged onto into a more advance form. They can also fire an powerful optic beam. * Feats: ** Powered up Rex Salazar's nanoites during their fight with Alpha. * Flaws **Cannot merge with pure organic beings. **Weak to electricity, magnetic fields, and technorganic viruses. - Stinkfly= Stinkfly *Species: Lepidopterran *Residence: Lepidopterra *Predator: Buglizard The Lepidopterrans are an insectoid species who are extremely acrobatic flyers, able to pull off amazing maneuvers of precision and grace, while stronger than a human. They can also excrete high pressured streams of some green viscous liquid or methane gas, both of which smell terrible. Flaws * Fragile Wings * Water * His own gas can be used against him, especially since it is flammable * Unable to hide due to his smell. - }} - Ghost Freak= Ghost Freak *Species: Ectonurite *Residence: Anur Phaetos *Donor: Zs'Skayr Though considered undead, each having personal deformities and tentacles, Ectonurites are an entirely different of form of life compared to other species and wear a protective second skin to conceal their nightmarish appearance from others and any form of light. The density altering properties of their protoplasmic bodies allow them to phase through matter, become intangible, and possess other lifeforms. They also possess powerful telekinetic abilities and become stronger in absolute darkness. The greatest trait of an Ectonurite is that every cell contain an exact genetic memory that allows a deceased Ectonurite to reconstitute itself from the remains. One notable Ectonurite is High Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr, who reconstituted himself from the Omnitrix and became a nemesis to Ben Tennyson before physically and metaphysically until Zs'Skayr's consciousness was purged from the genetic sample. * Feats ** Immune to life-sucking attacks as they lack mana or life energy found in other life forms. * Flaws ** Unable to possess mindless beings. ** Can be harmed by magic. ** Can be harmed by any form of light, including fire, lasers, and radiation, while outside the second skin. Sunlight is fatal. ** A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm, thus negating their intangibility and invisibility. - Blitzwolfer= Wild Mutt *Species: Loboan *Residence: Luna Lobo (Anur Phaetos' moon) *Donor: Yenaldooshi - Snare-Oh= Snare-Oh *Species: Thep Khufan * Residence: Anur Khufos *Donor: unknown Thep Khufan - Frankenstrike= Frankenstrike *Species: Transylian *Residence: Anur Transyl *Donor: Viktor - Rip Jaws= Rip Jaws *Species: Piscciss Volann *Residence: Piscciss - Overflow= Overflow * Species: Orishan * Residence: Kiusana - Ditto= Ditto *Species: Splixson *Residence: Hathor *Predator: Panuncian - }} - Gax= Gax *Species: Chimera Sui Generis *Residence: Vilgaxia *Donor: Vilgax - Wildvine= Wild Vine *Species: Florauna *Residence: Flors Verdance - Upchuck= Upchuck *Species: Gourmand (Two ethnicities) *Residence: Peptos XII (race ate previous planets as a last resort against invasions.) *Prehensile tongues *Converts matter into energy using consumption - Eye Guy= Eye Guy *Species: Opticoid *Residence: Sightra. - Way Big= Way Big *Species: To'kustar *Massive in size *Cosmic rays *Sixth most powerful of Ben's aliens *Weakness is his fin - Eon= Eon *Species: Chronian *Residence: Chronia *Donor: Eon (alternate dimensional version of Ben) - Feedback= Feedback *Species: Conductoid *Residence: Teslavorr *Electrokinesis *Elastic antennae *Can absorb unlimited energy *A favorite * Flaws: Lost access to the form for five years while the digitized DNA was held by Malware. - Swampfire= Swampfire *Species: Methanosian *Residence: Methanos *Enhanced strength *Plant manipulation *Fire blasts *Doesn't smell particularly well *Can be ill while transitioning to bloom state. Ultimate Swampfire * Can throw napalm bombs from his body - Humongousaur= Humongosaur *Species: Vaxasaurian *Residence: Terradino *Predator: Tyrannopede *Bulky dinosaur *Acrobatic *Growth *Weak to Electricity Ultimate Humongousaur ** Clubbed tail ** Hands can transform into missle-launchers ** Spiky shell - }} - Jetray= Jetray *Species: Aerophibian *Residence: Aeropela *Lightspeed flight *Neuroshock blasts *Breathing underwater - Echo Echo= Echo Echo *Species: Sonorosian *Residence: Sonorosia *Wall of Sound *Echo Chamber *Fragile *Cloning ability (Mutation effect) * Feats: ** It remained separate at the time the Omnitrix times out, the clones can revert to separate Bens with the original's personality splintered among them. Ultimate Echo Echo * Controls removable discs on his body that emit sonic blast * No longer able to multiply - Goop= Goop *Species: Polymorph *Residence: Viscosia *Anti-gravity projector *Acid blasts *Can slip through the smallest spaces *Attacks go through him - Brainstorm= Brainstorm *Species: Cerebrocrustacean *Residence: Encephalonus IV (previous planets accidently destroyed) *Predator: Vicetopus - Chromastone= Chromastone *Species: Crystalsapien *Residence: Petropia/Mor'Otesi *Can absorb any kind of energy *Fires energy *Forcefields *Flight *Durable skin *Can't absorb too much energy *Can't absorb unexpected energy - Spidermonkey= Spidermonkey *Species: Arachnichimp *Residence: Arahnascimmia - Lodestar= Lodestar *Species: Biosovortian *Residence: Attracta *Magnetic waves *Flight *Forcefields *Blasts *Regeneration *Head is vulnerable - }} - Rath= Goop * Species: Appolexian * Residence: Appoplexia * Has a serious anger problem * Fell from a moving spaceship, then got up completely fine and beat up the Rath-sized hole he fell through * Starts his rants with "Let me tell you something". - Nanomech= Nanomech *Species: Nanomechion *Is tiny *Wings *Bioelectricity blasts *Can shrink indefinitely - Water Hazard= Water Hazard * Species: Orishan * Residence: Orishaia * Donor: Bivalvan - NRG= NRG * Species: Prypiatosian-B * Residence: Prypiatosia * Donor: P'andor - Armodillo= Armordrillo * Species: Talpaedan * Residence: Terraexcava * Donor: Andreas *Predator: Slamworm - Terraspin= Terraspin * Species: Geochelone Aerio * Residence: Aldabra * Donor: Galapagus - AmpFibian= AmpFibian * Species: Amperi * Residence: Amperia * Donor: Ra'ad - Fasttrack= Fasttrack * Species: Citrakayah * Residence: Chalybeas - }} - ChamAlien= ChamAlien * Species: Merlinisapien * Donor: Prisoner #775 * Flaws ** Nearly named "Overkill". - Eatle= Eatle - Jury Rigg= Jury Rigg - Shocksquatch= Shocksquatch ''' * Species: Gimlinopithecus * Residence: Pattersonea - Bloxx= '''Bloxx *Species: Segmentasapien *Residence: Polyominus *Shapeshifting *Decoys *Brick constructs - Gravattack= Gravattack *Species: Galilean *Residence: Keplorr *Bulky planet *Gyrokinesis *Enhanced strength - Crashhopper= Crashhopper * Species: Orthopterran *Predator: Mucilator - }} - Walkatrout= Walkatrout - Pesky Dust= Pesky Dust * Species: Nemuina - Mole-Stache= Mole-Stache - The Worst= The Worst - Kickin Hawk= Kickin Hawk * Donor: Lian - Toepick= Toepick *Scary face that can even frighten all-powerful beings - }} - Astrodactyl= Astrodactyl *Residence: Terradino *Flight *Internalized star power *Energy constructs - Bullfrag= Bullfrag * Species: Incursean - Gutrot= Gutrot - Whampire= Whampire *Species: Vladat *Residence: Anur Vladias *Vampiric *Projects Corrupturas that control minds *Sucks life out of victims *Hypnotic vision *Sonic blasts *Harmed by sunlight - Spitter= Spitter *Species: Spheroid *Residence: Scalpasc - Buzzshock= Buzzshock *Species: Nosedeenian *Residence: Nosedeen Quasar - Arctiguana= Arctiguana *Species: Polar Manzardill *Residence: X'Nelli - }} Alien X *Species: Celestial Sapien *Residence: Forge of Creation *Can warp space, time, and dimensions *Tanked a universal attack *Exhibits planetary combat *Unlimited power and can alter the fabric of reality itself *Can only make a decision after agonizingly long debates Feats * Ben manages to gain total control of Alien X by convincing the form's two personas to agree on letting him control the physical body. Flaws *Initially used in extreme emergencies since the debating by the form's two personas would cause the physical body to be completely unresponsive to everything around him unless they reach an agreement. Feats *Saved the universe a bajillion times *Always shows great physical strength *Made many enemies since he was 10 years old and is somehow still alive *Attained FAR MORE than 10 alien forms: Currently 65 known aliens, and about 10,000 in the future. Faults *Cocky and arrogant *Transformations have time limits *Still has not mastered all his forms *Young and inexperienced Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Bombers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a Clone Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Missile User Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Younger Combatants